1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a stepping exerciser having an adjustable mechanism for adjusting the moving stroke or the moving path of the exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,829 to Miller discloses a typical exerciser having a pair of foot supports movable along an elliptical moving path which may not be adjusted. U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,599 to Chen discloses another typical exerciser having a pair of foot supports movable along an elliptical moving path. The elliptical moving path of the exerciser may be adjusted by threading and unthreading the fasteners which may not be quickly operated or may not be quickly threaded and unthreaded relative to the elements that are required to be adjusted.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercisers.